General Kregg (Image Comics: Invincible)
Kregg is the Viltrum-Empire general. He is more like the second in command of Thragg, and shows great respect for him. After learning about Thragg, lying to them about not finding the heir to Viltrum's throne, Thragg was attacked by him, Anissa, Lucan, and thula and attempted to kill him. Now Kregg has at least 12 wives, and joined the side of being one of the allies of Invincible. History Kregg first appeared at the end of the skirmish between the Grayson family (Omni-man and his son Invincible) and the Viltrumite operatives sent to capture them on planet Thraxxa. Upon his arrival, Kregg surveyed the devastation that had caused their fight, and was pleasantly surprised by the raw strength that Omni-man's son had clearly brought to bear during the battle. Besides allowing Invincible to live, Kregg also granted him the title of Earth's Viltrumite Agent. Furthermore Kregg gave him a time limit to conquer the planet. He then left in chains with the then helpless Omni-man, and took him to a Viltrumite high-security prison to recover from his wounds. Several months later Kregg returned to the prison to find out if Omni-man had recovered enough to stand trial for his treason. Kregg arranged his execution when he saw that Nolan had regained his strength, and left. He then waited near Earth space while the Viltrumite Anissa tried to persuade Invincible to continue to subjugate the populace of the Earth. Although her attempt failed to drive Nolan's son into action, Kregg was not overly surprised. The Viltrumite War During the events of the Viltrumite War Kregg was next seen. He was one of the remaining 50 Viltrumites who took part in the battles that constituted the war and engaged both Allen and Omni-man in battle personally. He finished on the losing end of the confrontation both times. Kregg was one of the surviving 37 Viltrumites at the end of the war who settled on Earth in attempts to bolster their numbers by matching with humans. A Change of Heart For the ancient Viltrumite Kregg's time on Earth was profound. He developed personal attachments to each woman whom he impregnated in the course of carrying out his duty to the Empire. His affection for his friends led him to openly defy the orders of his Grand Regent. In addition, he started to indulge in Earthly problems. In fact, during Britain's Flaxxan invasion, Kregg used his powers to save one of his lovers from damage. Even later, Nolan was the rightful ruler of the Viltrumite race when it was revealed. During his war with Grand Regent Thragg, Kregg (along with three other Viltrumites) intervened directly on his behalf. Their combined strength was enough to defeat Thragg and lift Nolan as Emperor of the Viltrumite Empire to his rightful place. Trivia - He has more than 10 wives all over the world, whom all have children. - He's somewhat of a second-in-command of the Viltrum Empire Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Image Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Redeemed